omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Character Synopsis The Hunter is the player character and main protagonist of Bloodborne. The origins of the Hunter are determined by the players themselves, ranging from a middle-class upbringing, a troublesome childhood, a military background, a member of a noble family, or a talentless weakling among others. At some point in their life, the Hunter becomes afflicted with an unspecified disease and travels to Yharnam, an ancient city known for housing an old medical remedy which is said to cure any disease. Iosefka calls the Hunter "paleblood" and in one of her notes mentions the need to find a paleblood to "transcend the hunt." Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B | 2-B Verse: Bloodborne Name: The Hunter Gender: Variable (Can be either Male or Female) Age: Varies (Can be in their early 20s to as old as the late 50s) Classification: Hunter, God-Slayer, Great Old One Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with several different melee and ranged weapons, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Low-Mid via Blood Vials, Blood Gems, the Choir Bell, and the Logarius Wheel), Energy attacks (Via the "Accursed Brew", "A Call Beyond", and Holy Moonlight Sword), Magic, Sound Manipulation and Attack Reflection (Via "Beast Roar"), Electricity Manipulation (Via the "Tiny Tonitrus"), Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can make enemies attack each other with the Shaman Bone Blade), Madness Manipulation (Type 4 with the Bloodletter), Teleportation, Shapeshifting (Via the "Messenger's Gift" and Caryll Runes "Beast's Embrace" and "Milkweed"), Summoning (Via the "Augur of Ebrietas", "Blacksky Eye", "Executioner's Glove", and "Madaras Whistle"), Blood Manipulation, Able to resurrect after being killed as though it had all just been a dream (This lasts so long as The Hunter continues to be contracted to the Hunter's Dream), Temporary partial Invisibility (Via the "Blue Elixir"), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Able to see and fight the Great Ones and Kin without going insane), Can harm Intangible/Non-Corporeal beings and Ghosts (Capable of killing creatures like Mergo’s Wet Nurse, the Bound Widow, and the Evil Labyrinth Spirit, who are merely disembodied spirits), Poison Manipulation (With Poison Knives), Can nullify healing and regeneration (Via Numbing Mist) | Same as before, plus Reality Warping (As per being a Great One), Madness Manipulation (Type 4, Merely looking at Great Ones causes one to go insane), Curse Manipulation (Curses in Bloodborne are the result of inciting the anger of Great Ones and via Accursed Brew), and Invisibility (Great Ones and Kin are completely invisible to those lacking Insight, or knowledge of their existence) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (Can perceive The Great Old Ones and even defeat all of them. The Great Old Ones are noted as entities who come from a Higher Dimensional Plane and exists outside the boundary of Space-Time and Dimensions as a whole. Of which there is countless dream realities that exist within The Dreamlands) | Multiverse Level (Became one of the most powerful Great Old One, even becoming comparable to The Moon Presence itself, who was so powerful that three umbilical cords were needed to slay it) Speed: Immeasurable (Can content with The Great Old Ones, who exist outside of Space-Time and are beyond Dimensions) | Immeasurable '(Great Old Ones exist outside the boundaries of Space-Time and Transcend Dimensions) 'Lifting Ability: Class 10 (Comparable to The Giant Lost Children, who can lift giant boulders) | Immeasurable '(Transcend Space-Time and Dimensions) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal (Can slay The Great Old Ones, who exist beyond all Space-Time and are beyond all Dimensions) | Multiversal (Become one of the strongest Great Old Ones, being able to match The Moon Presence itself) Durability: Multiverse Level (Can contend with The Great Old Ones and perceive them without going mad. Can survive being attacked by Gehrman, who's comparable in strength) | Multiverse Level (Superior to the other Great Old Ones and can only be matched by The Moon Presence) Stamina: Superhuman+ (Can outlast characters such as the Amygdala, who can rip its own arms off and use them as weapons and not even flinch, and Lady Maria, who can stab herself through the torso twice and continue fighting like nothing ever happened) | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range, several meters to kilometers with weapons and spells | Multiversal (Transcend all of Space-Time and is beyond Dimensions) Intelligence: High (Skilled and experienced combatant, able to outmatch characters such as Gehrman, who created the fighting style used by all Hunters, and Lady Maria, who was his personal student, capable of using a variety of different weapons inherently complex in mechanics such as the Bloodletter, the Whirligig Saw or the Beast Cutter) | Genius (Is as strong as a Great Old One, whose knowledge is so great it transcends human knowledge and is beyond the comprehension of mortals) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: The Hunter | The Great Old One Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'A Call Beyond:' Originally intended to be a breach into the Cosmos and let the Choir commune with the Great Ones on their "Star-World", the rite failed and led to the accidental small explosion of a star when used instead. The rite allows one to breach the Cosmos, cause the destruction of a star, and use the energy from its destruction in a weaponized Arcane (Magic) projectile form. *'Accursed Brew:' Allows the Hunter to lob an explosive ball of curses at their target. *'Augur of Ebrietas:' Partially summons Ebrietas (specifically her limbs) in order to attack target. *'Beast Roar:' Unleashes a powerful primal scream capable of staggering their targets. Capable of deflecting the likes of "A Call Beyond" and Rom's meteors. *'Blacksky Eye:' A dimension that houses an "endless" supply of meteors. Simply rubbing the eye unleashes a meteor to be used as a projectile. *'Choir Bell:' Helps regenerate and heal the Hunter's wounds and cures them of slow and quick poisons. *'Empty Phantasm Shell:' Imbues the Hunter's Trick Weapon with Arcane (Magic) energy. *'Executioner's Glove:' Unleashes a volley of wrathful spirits of those slain by the Executioners as projectiles. *'Madaras Whistle:' Summons the giant pet poisonous snake of the Madaras twins. *'Messenger's Gift:' Transforms the Hunter into a Messenger. Used for stealth and sneak attacks. *'Numbing Mist:' A throwable item that prevents healing and regeneration for 30 seconds. *'Old Hunter Bone:' Grants the Hunter the art of "Quickening" to increase the Hunter's speed while shrouding their form in a fog as they move. *'Shaman Bone Blade:' The Shaman Bone Blade disorients enemies, causing them to attack one another. Hitting an enemy will make all other nearby enemies start attacking it. Must be in Melee range to use the Shaman Bone Blade. An enemy that has been hit by the Shaman Bone Blade and all other nearby enemies will still be hostile towards the Hunter. *'Tiny Tonitrus:' Grants the Hunter the power to call down a row of lightning strikes by slamming the ground with this Hunter's Tool. *'Beast's Embrace:' A rune, which, when equipped, transforms the Hunter into a werewolf. *'Milkweed:' A rune, which, when equipped, transforms the Hunter into a Kin of the Cosmic, with prehensile tentacle appendages and prehensile tongue, poison spit and arcane attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Bloodborne Category:FromSoftware Category:Protagonist Category:Hunters Category:Godslayers Category:Anti-Heros Category:Humans Category:Demi-Gods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapons Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Spear User Category:Scythe Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Blood Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Great Old Ones (Bloodborne) Category:Tier 2